gattu_battufandomcom-20200214-history
Gattu
Gattu is one of the two main characters of Gattu Battu. He is a young detective along side his friend, Battu. He can dab at Mach 5. Appearance Gattu is a tall and lean boy. He sports a red shirt and khaki pants with white sneakers. He has short black hair, though his hair is thicker than Battu's. His eyes are empty after seeing the horrors of nuclear holocaust brought about by Gandhi. Alongside his appearance he hides a secret pouch where he hides goods including smuggled smegma in what he calls his "prison wallet" Personality Gattu has a strong sense of justice, and will never let a wrongdoer escape him. His hatred of evil is what made him start is detective agency. He is also a master of martial arts, but refuses to hurt anybody. He instead uses his talents to tire out his opponents before apprehending them. He often has to fix issues started by Battu, but he does it with a smile because of how important Battu is to him. Gattu's smile is a running gag through the later seasons of the show. Usually he smiles at acts deemed "reprehensible" or "vile" by others. This includes watching Battu fist a dying old man on the side of the road, Battu crawling in his smooth and shaven fart box and wearing him for an episode, and watching Battu die in the hospital from septic ass (although this was purely a dream sequence for the Scary Godmother crossover episode for Halloween). Gattu also gets gangbanged in several episodes leading to the death of his family. These events alongside his ability to defecate in public with no shame led him to joining Gattu in a series of campaigns known as the "Self Inflicted Indo-Log Splitter" domestic wars. Gattu is the polar opposite of Battu in the bedroom. Prone to bouts of extreme violence during coitus, Gattu is seen many times abusing not only Battu's ass, but slamming his face into concrete, shoving peppers into his urethra, bloodletting using Battu's testicles, and in the season 6 premiere, crushing his balls with a hammer and pouring molten steel and shit into the wound. According to the writers, many of the violent sexual acts are inspired by their own personal relations during work as well as drawing inspiration from a King of the Hill fanfiction. Gattu considers himself a ladies' man. By his word, he has girlfriends from all over the world, but reveals that he seduces them to make use of them later rather than from any romantic feelings. Although he almost always lies to women, Gattu is against hitting them. He vehemently denied Ting-Tong's prediction of him kicking a lady from behind would come to pass, as he had sworn never to hit women. This prediction is proven later out of Gattu's own compulsion, though he kicked the woman to save her from a deadly samosa. This moral standard didn't prevent Gattu from pointing his sweaty shitspear at Battu. Category:Characters